Conventionally, a patent document 1 discloses an art to sense an amplitude and a cycle (period) based on the hydraulic pressure detection value, to calculate a hydraulic pressure correction amount based on a maximum amplitude during the sensed cycle, and to correct to increase a target supply hydraulic pressure of a clamping pressure.
However, the target supply hydraulic pressure of the clamping pressure is corrected to be increased. Accordingly, the hydraulic pressure pulsation cannot be decreased although it is possible to prevent the slippage of the belt even when the clamping force is decreased due to the hydraulic pressure pulsation. It is not possible to suppress the variation of the vehicle behavior due to the hydraulic pressure pulsation. Consequently, the driver may feel the unnatural feeling.